Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control transferring system, host controller, motor control device, and a motor control program transferring method.
Description of Background Art
JP 2001-159933 A describes a method and a device for initializing sub-control devices connected to a downstream of a main control device. In JP 2001-159933 A, the main control device repeats a process of interrupting the voltage supply to all other sub-control devices substantially at the same time as maintenance of the voltage supply to the sub-control device to be initialized among the sub-control devices connected to the main control device, and a process of transmitting an initialization signal to the sub-control device to be initialized, as necessary. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.